When a mass spectrometer operates in MS mode, the entire ion population of an ion beam is sampled, and is generally not fragmented. However, ion populations often contain species scattered across a wide mass range. When a mass range of interest is much narrower than the mass range of the ions present in the ion beam, certain problems can arise. Specifically, when a continuous ion flow is recorded in an orthogonal time of flight (ToF) mass spectrometer one problem that can be observed is a “wrap around” of arrival events. The “wrap around” occurs when ToF repetition rate is set relatively high, sufficient to record the mass range of interest, yet the high m/z species present in the beam are flying slower and therefore can arrive in association with following extractions, thereby contaminating the spectrum of the following extractions. In other words, since high m/z species are flying slower they can show up in the consequent ToF extractions instead of the original ToF extraction window, hence appearing as low mass species that are not actually present. Another problem, also related to the presence of ions outside of the mass range of interest, is that they “eat up” detection capacity of the ToF detector: when there is a strong presence of ion species that fall outside of the mass range of interest, and since those species still arrive at the ToF detector, then detector saturation can occur. In addition, the lifetime of the detector can be shortened.